A large variety of condom types are known in the art. In general, condoms are used as one type of contraceptive tool to reduce the possibility of transmitting diseases and unwanted pregnancy between sexual partners. Over time, condoms have evolved in their construction to take into consideration the comfort and sensation that is provided to the user and others who are engaged in the sexual activity. For example, the materials used to construct condoms are generally hypoallergenic and nonabrasive, and oftentimes, are lubricated by some type of fluid composition to prevent the occurrence of an allergic reaction, rash, or other frictional discomfort that is caused by the necessary tight and elastic fit of the condom. In addition, the materials are chosen to reduce the thickness of the condom wall while still maintaining the safety of the device in order to alleviate the symptomatic problem of limited sensation. The condom has also been used as a way to actually enhance or heighten sexual stimulation by incorporating textured elements on the interior and/or exterior surface of the condom that come into intimate contact with the skin, or by applying natural or synthetic compounds to the interior or exterior surface of the condom that have been shown to cause a sexual reaction upon contact with the skin. Thus, the condom has proven to be a useful device in enhancing the pleasure of sex.
While condoms are typically used to reduce the possibility of transmitting a sexually-transmitted disease and the risk of unwanted pregnancy during sexual intercourse, condoms are also used for practicing safe, oral-genital sex, which has gained an increasing popularity in the public eye and has become a more widely publicly-accepted form of sexual activity in comparison to prior history. Although there is no concern of pregnancy, the oral cavity and the surrounding lips and facial skin all provide a substantial opportunity for the transmission of disease through any breaks in the skin/blood barrier or mucosa when in direct, skin-to-skin contact with the genital region of a sexual partner. Accordingly, although somewhat obstructive, a condom, when placed over the male genital area, provides an important barrier between the skin and tissue surfaces of the mouth and the skin surface of the penis when performing oral-genital sex upon a male partner.
However, when involving the oral senses of the body, taste and smell are significant factors in determining whether a person has a pleasurable experience in performing oral-genital sex. Because condoms are typically all made of a natural or synthetic polymer material such as latex, rubber, polyurethane, or polyisoprene, they generally do not have an inviting odor, taste or texture when introduced into the mouth. In an effort to mask any undesirable smells or tastes of the condom or to add a unique element of interest to the sexual activity, efforts have been made to add a variety of flavorful substances to the exterior surface of the condom without harming its structural integrity. For example, ingestible or edible flavored substances have been added to lubricants that are used with condoms. In another example, thin films or coatings, or tubular elements of flavorful components have been added to the exterior surface of the condom that dissolve, react, release or otherwise break free from the condom upon frictional contact or, for example, upon contact with saliva or body heat.
Thus, although some advances using flavored substances have been made to make condoms less offensive in their odor and taste in consideration of oral-genital sexual activity, these flavored substances are only applied, either manually or during manufacture, to the exterior surface of the condom as that is the only surface of the condom that comes into contact with the oral cavity. Historically, condoms are sealed and closed at the distal end to prevent the secretion of any bodily fluids. As such, the flavored additions being made to condoms do not address any adverse or hindering odors or smells of any bodily fluids that may be secreted during oral-genital sex that does not involve the use of a condom or in instances where the condom is removed just prior to climax. For many people, any contact with or ingestion of these bodily fluids creates a significant aversion to engaging in oral-genital sex or performing oral-genital sex for any significant period of time or until the male achieves a climax. Particularly, the odor and smell of seminal fluid is oftentimes considered undesirable by a person who is performing oral-genital sex upon a male partner. Therefore, it would be beneficial to equip the interior of a condom-like device with a flavor-infusing agent that improves the taste and smell of any seminal fluid that is secreted from the penis so as not to hinder the pleasure and completion of the act of oral-genital sex.
In furtherance of the objective set forth above, it would be advantageous that the flavor-infusing agent be disposed within the condom-like in such a manner that the flavor component substantially comingles with, or otherwise alters the flavor profile or characteristic of, the seminal fluid upon ejaculation.
Accordingly, a need exists to overcome the problems discussed above.